


Sharing A Bed

by InsomniacFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oikawa comforts him, Sad Kageyama Tobio, kageyama has a nightmare, non canon characterisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: On an overnight camping trip, the Aoba Josai and Karasuno coaches thought it would be a great exercise in sportsmanship if the rival teams roomed with each other.Tobio forgets how to breathe when he glances at the number in his hand and is terrified he has to room with his former senpai. Oikawa whines as he looks at the number in his hand and is pissed he has to room with his old Kohai.To make matters worse, there is only one bed in their cabin.





	Sharing A Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> I want to start off by thanking my good friend Catherine for being my beta reader, even though we now live in different countries, we still manage to keep in contact.
> 
> This is a one shot I randomly decided to write after being inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. I understand that there may be a lot of plot holes and non canon characterisation but this story is purely fictional and this is the first time I've attempted to write something like this. So I apologise in advance for any odd character portrayals. 
> 
> Despite this, I hope you enjoy reading.

“No, absolutely not!” Oikawa growled scrunching up the tiny paper in his hand.

 

“I’m sorry, but you know the rules, same number, same room.” Coach Irihata explained, again.  

 

“Then I’m switching roommates,” Oikawa declared before turning to face his best friend, “IWA-CHAN GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER!”

 

“Grow up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi tells him as he smacks the back of his head. “It’s only one night, you won’t die.”

 

Oikawa rubs the back of his head while glaring at him, “You don’t know that, I don’t want to be stuck in a room with a little brat.”

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “The only brat here is you.”

 

“Rude!” Oikawa pouts as he folds his arms over his chest. He hears the rest of his team walk into their coaches’ cabin.

 

“Kunimi-kun, Kindaichi-kun, why don’t you be good Kohais and give your wonderful Oikawa-Senpai your room numbers.” Oikawa gives them an all too sweet smile.

 

Both first years quickly shake their heads, “Sorry Senpai, but no.” They said in unison.

 

Oikawa’s smile falters. “Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san?”

 

“You’re on your own.” Matsukawa grins.

 

“Have fun tonight, Oikawa-san.” Hanamaki smirks.

 

“You’re not the only one paired with someone from Karasuno, so suck it up, besides this camp out is meant to be more of a bonding trip than a rival trip.” Iwaizumi tells him, annoyed. “So, stop being dramatic Trashykawa.”

 

Oikawa lets out a dramatic whine.

 

“For someone, who seems to hate Kageyama, you sure talk about him a lot.” Kyotani points out grumpily, the third year hide in their smirks at Oikawa’s offended expression.

 

“Shut it!”

 

Why did coach Irihata and coach Ukai decide that Aoba Josai and Karasuno needed to go on a training camp together. Why did they have to randomly pick a number which determined which person, from either Karasuno or Aoba Josai, they would be roomed with? Why did he have the worst luck in the world? Did the Gods hate him? Is this Karma for being so naturally beautiful? Why is this happening to him? Why out of all the Karasuno players, did he have to be paired with Tobio as a roommate?

 

“Oh! before I forget,” Coach Irihata says, Oikawa thought there was a hint of sadism in his voice as he spoke, “Your cabin has only one bed, so the two of you will have to share.”

 

Oikawa screams.

 

***

 

“Huh!? You’re sleeping with the grand king!” Hinata shouts, mouth agape with eyes going wide.

 

“Oi dumbass, don’t say it like that!” Tobio glares at him, but yes, he was rooming with his former senpai.

 

“Kageyama, if you’re uncomfortable, we could talk to Takeda-sensei and – “Suga was interrupted by Coach Ukai before he could finish.

 

“I’m afraid, we can’t change it. It’s part of the rules.” The coach says, and Takeda-sensei nods along sympathetically. “You’ll have to survive the night. Anyway, everyone come outside in five minutes.” Coach Ukai finally says and walks out the cabin with Takeda-sensei.

 

“I’ll be fine, Suga-san.” Tobio told Suga.

 

Suga frowns, “Are you sure?”

 

Not really, but he didn’t have a choice. “Yes.”

 

“Don’t get too scared, King, you’ll end up wetting the bed.” Tsukishima snickers. Tanaka and Noya and Hinata try to hold in their laughs but fail miserably.  

 

“Shut up!” Tobio snarls. “I’m not scared and I’m not going to wet the bed!”

 

“That’s enough! Now all of you get out this instant! I need to have a word with Kageyama. Alone.” Daichi shouts and the other Karasuno players make their way out, with the exception of Suga.

 

Daichi looks at him. Suga raises an eyebrow, “Let’s remember that I’m the mom of the group.”

 

Daichi looks at Tobio and Tobio shrugs. Sighing, he asks Tobio if he really was alright with rooming with Oikawa.

 

If he was being honest, he was terrified. There is no one who scares him more than Oikawa-san. He’d rather room with Tsukishima than Oikawa-san and if that didn’t express how scared he was then he didn’t know what did. Maybe he can grab his sheets and camp outside, it doesn’t matter that it’ll be freezing, it’s better than sleeping with Oikawa in the same room. He couldn’t sleep with anyone, not because of his awkward social skills, although that does come into play, but because he didn’t want anyone to know about his recurring nightmares. That and also the fact that he’s had a massive crush on his former senpai since junior high. Yeah, Tobio does not want to room with Oikawa, but he didn’t have a choice.

 

Glancing back at his captain, Tobio nods his head.

 

“Listen, if things get too uncomfortable, just sneak into my cabin, I’m sharing it with Iwaizumi-San, so you’ll be fine.” Daichi would have switched roommates with him if he could, Kageyama did have a better relationship with Iwaizumi.

 

“If he tries anything, don’t hesitate to come to us.” Suga warns. “I know it’ll probably be awkward with only one bed and all but if you put a pillow between yourselv- “.

 

Tobio deadpans, “Wah-Wah- what do you mean only one bed?”

 

“I thought the others told you?” Suga says, glancing nervously at Daichi.

 

Tobio just stares at them. His body shaking a little. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This couldn’t be happening, this is just a prank. There is no way he could share a room with Oikawa, let alone a bed! There must be some mistake, this is not possible.

 

“I’m afraid, during the morning inspection, they deemed one of the beds in your cabin, unsafe, so you’ll have to share the other double bed with Oikawa.” Daichi tells him.

 

Tobio thought he was going to faint.

 

***

 

Oikawa puts at least 3 pillows between them, vertically dividing up the bed up. If the bed looked like Oikawa’s side had more room, Tobio didn’t say anything.

 

“That’s your side and this is my side. You. don’t. cross.” Oikawa tells him, before walking into the bathroom with a slam of the door, to get ready for bed.

 

Tobio rolls his eyes at Oikawa’ antics but he can’t help but let out a sigh in relief. He didn’t know how he was still able to stand on his own feet. His heart was beating rather fast, and he felt hot. Why was it so hot? Why was he sweating? It’s freezing outside. He walked over to the chair in the corner where his duffle bag was and grabbed his pyjamas. He doesn’t know how he ended up sharing a room with Oikawa. Never before had they ever been within such close proximity, not even back in Junior High.

 

Although, maybe it wasn’t so bad, Tobio began learning things about Oikawa he never noticed before; Like how he slept with two pillows under him, how he might have been a little too obsessed with aliens given his pyjama trousers were decoration with UFOs and little green aliens, how he wore contacts and had to remove them before washing up and surprisingly how beautiful his eyes looked in the moonlight.

 

Tobio snapped out of his daydream and shook his head furiously, trying to tame his blush. There is no point in thinking of Oikawa in that way. It would not end well. He had just finished wearing his pyjamas when Oikawa walked out. Did it really take him that long just to brush his teeth?

 

“Please be hygienic and go brush your teeth.” Oikawa tells him, “I don’t want to sleep with someone with smelly breath.”

 

Tobio glares at him, “I don’t need you reminding me to brush my teeth, I’m not a little kid.”

 

“So, I’m not expected to read you some lullaby or sing you to sleep?”

 

Tobio stomped his foot, “I said, I’m not a little kid.” 

 

Oikawa smirks, holding back a laugh, “Well, you’re certainly acting like one.”

 

“Says the one in cartoon pyjamas.” Tobio retaliated. His earlier emotions towards the setter gone.

 

Oikawa gasps before turning his head upwards with a frown, “Shut up and go wash up, I want to sleep, I need my beauty rest.”

 

With a final glare, Tobio grabs his toothbrush and goes to wash up, not before locking the bathroom door. Completely oblivious to Oikawa’s somewhat amused smile.

 

He turns on the tap and looks in the mirror, his harsh glare slowly morphing into a small frown. He felt conflicted. A part of him hated and was terrified of Oikawa, he wanted to run and hide but yet the other part of him wanted him, he wanted Oikawa to like him. Why did he feel this way? It was Oikawa he was talking about. The person who never once gave him the light of day, the person who never once was kind to him, the one person who knew how vulnerable he was and did his best to exploit his weakness. Tobio needed a jump serve to the back of his head, for just thinking like this.

 

“Aren’t you done yet!?” He heard Oikawa yell through the door.

 

He quickly finished brushing his teeth and washed his face. As he was towelling it dry, he froze. It sounded like Oikawa was talking to someone. They weren’t allowed to have any other person in the room, so who was he talking to? He opened the door slowly and peeked out.

 

Oh.

 

Oikawa was talking on his phone. Why does he look so annoyed?

 

“I said, I’m sorry!” Oikawa whined, “Everything was so hectic when we arrived, I forgot to text you.”

 

Tobio walked out, trying his best not to look like he was eavesdropping. Was Oikawa talking to his girlfriend? He felt a lump in his throat and his chest tighten as he thought of that. Of course, Oikawa had a girlfriend.

 

“Mom, how many times do you want me to say sorry?” Oikawa sighs into the phone.

 

Not a girlfriend then. Tobio felt the pressure in his chest fade away. Oikawa was talking to his mom. Tobio continued to listen. He often wondered what it would be like if his mom was still alive. She passed away when he was little.

 

To avoid looking suspicious, Tobio grabs his own phone, it was almost 10pm. He sent a quick text saying he was safe and goodnight, to his grandmother. Not that she’ll read it, not to be rude but her and technology didn’t really go well together. He had several other texts, which he hadn’t seen yet.

 

 

**_From: The Little Dumbass_ **

_Are you still ALIVE!? - at 9:15pm_

_Kageyama-Kun? - at 9:20pm_

_Answer! - at 9:22pm_

_PLEASE DON’T BE DEAD! - 9:34pm_

_WHO WILL TOSS TO ME IF YOU DIE! - at 9:35pm_

_Yes, I am alive, go to bed dumbass - at 9:55pm_

_Nice to see that you care about my tosses more than me- at 9:55pm_

**_From: Sawamura-San_ **

_Don’t forget what we talked about earlier- at 9:45pm_

_Goodnight Kageyama. - at 9:45pm_

_I’ll be fine Daichi-San. Thank you and goodnight - at 9:56pm_

**_From: Sugawara-San_ **

_Hey Tobio, everything alright? - at 9:40pm_

_Everything is fine Suga-San, we’re going to sleep now - 9:58pm_

_Goodnight, come find one of us if anything happens - 9:58pm_

_Okay, goodnight - sent 9:58pm_

**_From: Iwaizumi-Senpai_ **

_Hey Tobio, let me know if Shittykawa does anything stupid - 9:46pm_

_I spoke with your captain, if he continues to be an ass, just come to our cabin- at 9:46pm_

_I’ll be fine - sent at 9:59pm_

Tobio was surprised, Iwaizumi never texted him before. He almost didn’t reply back. He threw his phone in his bag and got into his side of the bed. Oikawa was finishing up his conversation with his mom.

 

“I promise, I’ll text you next time,” Oikawa said tiredly, “Mom, it’s late, I need to go sleep… okay… goodnight… love you too… bye.” With that he slid his hand across the red icon and ended the call with a tired sigh.

 

“What are you looking at?” Oikawa suddenly snapped at him.

 

Tobio blinked a few times, he didn’t realise he was starring. “Nothing.” He quickly muttered, sinking into the bed.

 

“It would have been rude if I didn’t call my mom and wished her goodnight. If you had any manners and respect, you would have done the same.” Oikawa told him, sliding into his side of the bed.

 

Tobio felt a sharp pang in his chest. He wished he could call his mom, he wished she was still alive to pick up. Oikawa’s words hurt. He struck him deeply, he wanted to curl away from Oikawa; curl away from the world. Damn Oikawa and his stupid mouth.

 

“Whatever.” Tobio muttered laying down, turning so he wasn’t facing Oikawa, he didn’t want Oikawa to see the tears burning in his eyes, how much his words impacted him. He wasn’t going to appear weak and childish in front of his former senpai. He was stronger than that. His eyes began to sting, and he shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to fight back the tears in his eyes. His mom was always a sensitive topic for him, despite it being 8 years since her death. He should have been over her it by now. Although, honestly speaking, he knew that was hard to do, especially when he blames himself for her death.

 

“Tsk.” Oikawa mutters and turns his back so neither one is facing each other. He grabs the blanket and pulls it up to his shoulders. “Stop hogging all the blanket!”

 

“You’re the one hogging the blanket!” Tobio shouts back.

 

“Just, just go to sleep Tobio-Chan, that way I don’t have to hear your annoying voice.” Oikawa says as he switches off the lamp.

 

Tobio huffed and shut his eyes. Only now realising how tired he was. He just wanted to sleep and have this night quickly end. Tomorrow, they’ll be going back home. He’ll go back to practicing volleyball with his team and go to nationals. His mind flew back to the person besides him. They can barely hold a conversation together for more than two minutes, why does Tobio feel the way he does? It’s stupid, Oikawa is stupid, and he is stupid for feeling this way. Feelings in general were stupid. Those were his final thoughts before drifting off to sleep, finally in peace.

 

He wished.

 

The peaceful atmosphere did not last very long. Tobio kept tossing and turning, accidently bumping into Oikawa’s arm which has somehow made its way across the pillow wall, onto his side. His mind was plagued by his inner demons. He dreamt about his how his old team left him, how his new team will leave him. He dreamt about his family, he recalls how his dad wants nothing to do with him, how his mom…how his mom died because of him.

 

_Tobio finds himself clinging to the bottom of his mother’s dress. The soft fabric clenched tightly around his small fists._

_“Mama, when will papa come home?” he asks with a high-pitched voice._

_His mother gives him a small smile. He feels soft hands stroking his hair, it’s very nostalgic. “I’m afraid Papa is still away on a business trip, he’ll be home next week.”_

_“So, he won’t be here for my birthday, tomorrow?”_

_“I’m afraid not, but grandmother and I will be here to celebrate with you. We have a big day planned and-_

_“But I want papa!” he whines, stomping his foot as he pulls away from his mother. She tells him to behave but he continues his tantrum. He wants to stop but he can’t._

_“No! I want papa!” he cries out, “papa promised he’d buy me the ball I wanted!”_

_“Mama will buy it for you, now there is no need to cry.” Tobio’s mothers wipes his tears before pulling him into her arms. She gently rubs his back, soothing him._

_“I love you, Tobio.” He hears her whisper._

_Tobio is suddenly standing by the door. His mother is kissing him goodbye as she leaves to go buy him his birthday present. “Tobio, mama will be back soon, be a good boy for Obaasan. I love you.”_

_He waited and waited. It was torturous, she was gone for hours! He was growing restless and uneasy._

_He hears the doorbell ring. Mama!_

_Tobio is running to open the door, ignoring the uneasiness he feels in his chest._

_Tobio opens the door, excited to greet his mother. “Mama, why did you- “_

_It wasn’t his mother at the door._

_It was a police officer._

_He did not look happy._

_The image of the officer slowly morphs into his dad. His dad, who is looking down at him, raises his hand and delivers a sharp smack to his son’s cheek._

_Tobio doesn’t feel the pain of the slap but he feels the pain of the intention behind it. He feels sad and scared and alone._

_“It’s your fault she died!”_

_His dad blamed him for his mother’s death. Tobio knew, he could see the hatred in his father’s eyes. Maybe, that’s why he was left to go live with his grandmother. His dad couldn’t stand to look at him._

_The guilt in his heart manifests into his dreams. Her death plagued his thoughts, even now, years after her death._

_He dreams of his mother, again, this time covered in blood, her eyes cold as she glared at him. The once bright sapphire eyes, now lifeless._

_“This was your fault.” She tells him with disdain. “If you hadn’t been acting like a brat then this wouldn’t have happened. I am dead because of you.” The resounding drop of blood fills his ears._

_“Mama.” Fifteen-year-old Tobio whispers, sinking to his knees in front of her figure. He is surrounded in a pool of her blood._

_“I was getting your present, so it was your fault.”_

_“Mama, I’m sorry.” Tobio cries out his apology, tears falling down his cheeks._

_“I am dead because of you.” He sees his mother’s figure slowly fading away._

_“Mama! Don’t go, come back, please come back! I’m sorry, Mama! I love you.” He wants her back. He reaches out to where she once stood, he tried to hold on to her, but she just slips out of his reach._

_“I hate you Tobio.” She says as she fades completely away and Tobio is left all alone._

_“Mama.” He sobs thickly, arms falling down to his side. “Come back.”_

“Mama!” Tobio shouts as he jolts up. He was breathing heavily, his heart racing. Her voice, echoing in his ears.

 

Oikawa shoots up, scared at first but then annoyed he was awakened. He looks at Tobio, panting, before barking out a laugh. “Did poor little Tobio have a nightmare?”

Tobio closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the brunette next to him. He did not want to deal with Oikawa right now. Slowly he tries to calm down. He softly apologises and lays back down, praying Oikawa leaves him alone.

“What’s wrong Tobio-Chan? Does someone miss their mama?” Oikawa snickers, completely oblivious to Tobio slowly deteriorating next to him.

 

 Tobio shuffles a bit, before muttering in a brittle voice, “Yes.”

 

“Oh?”, Oikawa muses, having heard him and finding this all too much entertaining, “Well, you should have called her then.”

 

Oikawa, please shut up. Tobio was dying to tell him. Why did he have to so cruel towards him, what has he ever done for Oikawa to treat him like this?

 

“You know how mothers are,” Oikawa drags on. Did Tobio know? “Not picking up the phone is the end of the world for them.”

 

Will Oikawa please stop talking about mothers? He didn’t want to hear it, it was already bad enough he had to endure his guilt while he slept, but he hoped being awake, he would not be reminded of his mother.

 

“I can’t believe you yelled, _mama_ ,” Oikawa said laughing, “And here you said, you weren’t a kid. Having nightmares? Did your _mama_ forget to pack your teddy bear? Did your _mama_ \- “

 

“Can you please stop talking about mothers!” Tobio barked, turning around to glare at his former Senpai.

 

Oikawa’s eyes narrow, not happy being talked back to with such disrespect, “If you really miss her, then you should have called her like I told you.”

 

“Whatever,” Tobio huffs, a sharp pain going through his heart. “It’s not like she’ll pick up.” He mutters to himself as he settles back down.

 

“Hmm why is that? Her little brat is calling? Why won’t she pick up?”

 

“Because she’s been dead for 8 years, now please shut up and sleep!”

 

Tobio has had it. It is late, and he is scared, upset and tired. He just wanted this night to end, he wanted to run away, he wanted to leave this camp. 

 

Oikawa was frozen in his spot. His mouth agape. He suddenly felt…guilty. He didn’t know about Tobio’s mother, if he did, he wouldn’t have. He swears he wouldn’t have said anything. Thinking back to his conversation with Tobio before they went to bed… he was being a dick. No wonder Tobio had been so taciturn.

 

“Tobio-Chan,” He says in a soft tone, sounding like a completely different person, “I’m, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, I never told anyone.”

 

“I swear, I wouldn’t have brought it up, if I knew.”

 

Tobio remains silent. He hoped Oikawa would just think he fell asleep.

 

“Tobio-Chan, how are you feeling? Are you okay?”

 

No. No, Tobio was not okay. He killed his mother, his father left him, his grandmother is too ill to even remember his name at times. He needed to practice their new attack, he needed to find a way to pass his first year of high school. He needed to escape. He needed to go somewhere where he wasn’t suffocating.

 

“Tobio.”

 

“I’m fine, I’ve gotten over it, I’ve moved on.” Tobio lies through his teeth. His too recent nightmares serve as evidence for his blatant lie.

 

“No one can ever get over the death of a loved one.”

 

“What do you want me to say!?” Tobio shouts at him, sitting up. The Oikawa in front of him isn’t his former Senpai, it’s someone he has never seen before. He looks him dead straight in the eyes. “Do you want me to say that I’m upset? That I, that I dream about her death each night? That I’m overwhelmed with guilt because she died, she died because of me? That you were right, that I, I, I, act like a little kid? Do you want me to say how sick and tired I am of people leaving me? Because that’s how I feel.”

 

Tobio’s voice was hoarse, his throat hurt after his outburst. He didn’t know when he started crying but now the tears won’t stop. He didn’t know how he ended up in the arms of his former senpai but now he won’t let him go. He doesn’t want to let go.

 

Tobio continues to sob violently as Oikawa comforts him, ignoring the fact his shirt is getting drenched in tears and snot. He gently strokes his Kohai’s back, holding him close. The same way he watched his sister comfort his nephew, whenever he had a nightmare.

 

 Oikawa crossed the line tonight. Truth be told, he never had anything against Tobio; Well anything besides his talent, he did not want to be surpassed… but with the state of his knee, it’s only a matter of time. So that excuse was no longer valid.

 

Oikawa, would never admit this but he always got some sick joy, teasing his Kohai. No, it was not a crush. Just because, he found Tobio adorable at times, like whenever he got excited over anything related to volleyball or how he couldn’t help but notice whenever Tobio’s eyes would light up when the vending machine gives him an extra milk carton and how he found it amusing, watching Tobio become bashful when complimented. This didn’t mean he had a crush, he simply observed Tobio.    

 

“What happened?” Oikawa gently asked. Not too sure if that was the right question to ask.

 

“She was driving back home when it happened. Her car was hit was truck driver who crossed a red light. She died upon impact. She was out buying my birthday present.” Tobio tells him, sniffling.  

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Tobio-Chan.”

 

Tobio shakes his head in disagreement, “Yes, it was. She was driving because of me. It was my fault. I am the reason she died.”

 

“What happened wasn’t your fault, you shouldn’t blame yourself.” Oikawa says, voice stern yet soft.

 

Tobio says nothing. He will always feel guilty. There is nothing that can change that.

 

“Have you spoken to anyone about this?”

 

Tobio didn’t have anyone. After his mom, his dad was still constantly traveling to South Korea for work, desperate to be away from his wife’s murderer, so he stayed with his grandmother, his grandad having died years before he was even born. However, two years ago his dad, permanently moved there, and he permanently moved in with his grandmother. He doesn’t even speak or see his dad anymore. It was fine. He’s gotten used to it.

 

Tobio’s silence answered Oikawa’s question.

 

“Tobio-Chan, you aren’t alone anymore, you have Chibi-Chan and you have your teammates and… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way things went in Jr. High but maybe we can look past that. Let us start over.”

 

Start over? Start what over? He thought he had friends but Kunimi and Kindaichi made it quite clear that they never were.

 

“I don’t want your pity.” Tobio tells him in a weak voice.

 

Oikawa feels offended, “It’s not pity, I, I want to fix things, I haven’t always been nice to you and that’s was really…shitty… of me.”

 

 “You sound like Iwaizumi-Senpai.”

 

Oikawa smiles, happy Tobio isn’t crying anymore. “Good thing he isn’t here, or I would have suffered several concussions by now.”

 

Tobio relaxes in his arms. He feels lighter now, it felt good to cry and let it all out. However, Tobio suddenly realised he has just cried in front of Oikawa. In front of the boy that he had somewhat of a crush on. Tobio immediately feels embarrassed.

 

Tobio pulls away from Oikawa, hiding his red face. “I’m sorry, I ruined your shirt.”

 

Oikawa glances down at his shirt and sends Tobio a calm smile, “It’s fine, I have a spare.”

 

Tobio nods to himself, he feels awkward. His eyes wander around the room, looking anywhere except at the boy in front of him. How is it possible that Oikawa could still look annoyingly handsome when he was rudely awoken from his sleep? His hair looked flawless and his eyes…Tobio found that he could stare into those brown orbs and be trapped forever.

 

“See something you like?” Oikawa suddenly snickers cheekily and its only then that Tobio realised he was staring directly at Oikawa. He was transfixed, he was meant to look anywhere but those soft eyes.

 

“Sorry.” Tobio turns his head to hide the redness on his cheeks.  

 

“Tobio.” Oikawa whispers, putting a hand under Tobio’s chin to turn his head back.

 

Tobio closed his eyes, unable to look at Oikawa. He didn’t want to be seen in such a vulnerable state. Tobio did not expect to share a room with Oikawa, let alone a bed. He was not prepared to have a nightmare and embarrass himself in front of his crush. Tobio did not expect to find himself in the comforting arms of Oikawa. He was not prepared when he felt the soft lips of his crush meet his.

 

Tobio’s eyes snapped open. His heart thumping so fast, he thought it would fall out of his chest. His immediate response was to pull back, but Oikawa hand snaked around his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Tobio found himself kissing back. Unexperienced, but not entire bad.

 

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Oikawa pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he gave Tobio a small smile. A genuine smile, one Tobio had seen before, when he first became a captain and when he received his setter award, but never, never, was it ever directed at Tobio. Tobio’s heart was still beating fast but it was now joined with a warm feeling.

 

“I’ve always wondered what kind of a kisser you were,” Oikawa told him, “You need more practice.”

 

Tobio couldn’t hide the red on his cheeks. “I’ve never, I’ve never kissed anyone.” He said in defence, turning his head down, nervously playing with his hands. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down his racing heart.

 

“What’s that?” Oikawa muses, “Did I just steal Tobio-Chan’s first kiss?”

 

“Shut up!” Tobio says blushing furiously.

 

Oikawa playfully sticks his tongue out at him.

 

Tobio’s mind was racing trying to catch up with what was happening exactly. This whole situation was making his head hurt. He was so confused. Oikawa kissed him. Oikawa, his former senpai, his crush, his idol, kissed him!

 

Why?

 

“Why?” Tobio whispers, out loud this time.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Tobio gulped, “Why did you kiss me?”, he took a deep breath for courage and looked up, his blue eyes meeting Oikawa’s brown ones.

 

“Because I wanted to.” Oikawa said in a matter-of-fact way. Tobio repeated his question again and Oikawa sighed. “Because…I’ve always found you adorable and amusing. I like you, Tobio.”

 

“You hate me.” Tobio reminded him, bitterly.

 

“I don’t hate you,” Oikawa looks at him with a frown, guilt pooling in his stomach. “I’ve never hated you. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I’ve just never knew how to go about this, I guess a part of me was worried, you’d reject me. Ever since what I did in Junior High, I thought you would hate me.”

 

Tobio stares at him intently, debating if what he was hearing was true. Tobio gave a soft smile, “I never hated you, Oikawa-San. I’ve always looked up to you, I wanted to a Kohai, you would be proud off.”

 

Oikawa pulls him closer and steals another kiss. This time Tobio doesn’t resist, he just sinks into the kiss. “I am proud of you, Tobio.”

 

 Maybe sharing a bed with Oikawa wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

The two volleyball setters, found themselves intertwined the next morning. An air of warmth and comfort surrounding Tobio. For once, someone didn’t abandon him. For once, he wasn’t alone.

 

***

The next morning, both boys woke up, got dressed and oddly enough acted like nothing happened as they joined their teams for breakfast.

 

Kageyama had to dodge Hinata’s never ending questions all day.

 

“What was it like, sleeping with the great king?” Hinata all but yelled when he spotted Kageyama.

 

“I told you not to say it like that, dumbass!” Tobio shouted as he glared at his orange haired friend.  

 

“Well, you did sleep with him!” Hinata said smirking while wiggling his eyebrows, suggestively.

 

“Not like that!”

 

“Then why are you blushing?” Tsukishima asks with a wicked grin.

 

Because they kissed. “Shut up, I am not blushing!” The first years continued their bickering until Daichi had enough and yelled at them to shut up.

 

 Oikawa joined his team and was greeted with a gimlet eye from Iwaizumi.

 

“I hope you weren’t too much of an ass.”

 

“Rude Iwa-Chan! I was a lovely person all night.” Oikawa huffs.

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

“Rude!”

 

The rest of the day was a blur and before he knew it, they were on the bus going back. They had a quick meeting at the school and then everyone left.

 

Kageyama was walking home, when he thought of Oikawa. Did he really kiss him? Tobio’s first kiss. There were no fireworks and there was no pink screen flashing behind him, it was just two lips meeting each other, but yet his heart, his heart never felt as light as it did before.

 

What would happen between them now? Oikawa and him never talked about what happened. The whole day, they avoided each other. Tobio didn’t know if he wanted to talk about it. Maybe he was just dreaming. Yeah, Oikawa probably didn’t talk to him for the rest of the awkward position they were in. The whole kiss, couldn’t have happened. Tobio was shocked at first to return to their room to find Oikawa’s stuff already packed and gone. He guessed that made sense. Did he really dream all of it up? The crying, the hugging and the kissing? Tobio had a frown stitched onto his face. Was all of it not real?

 

His phone suddenly chimed with a message notification, startling him. He pulled out his phone and read the message.

 

**_From: Unknown_ **

_Tobio-Chan, how about we go on a date? Saturday night?_

_I’ll pick you up at 7pm. - at 8:45pm_

_I’d like that. - at 9:56pm_

Tobio tucked his phone away before smiling to himself. It really did happen. It was all real.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
